Crossover Challenge: Sonic X TFP
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: Bluedragon (my OC) was bored. When her friend Flaminwyvern (a friend's OC) comes over with a stack of comics on TFP and Sonic the Hedgehog, an idea comes to mind and the duo decides to try challenging crossover teams through tough competitions. This is the first of their adventures. (rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Bluedragon was bored. She idly summoned blue flames in her hands and then extinguished it when she closed her hand into a fist. Bluedragon repeatedly did this when suddenly a red and gold portal appeared. Flamingwyvern stepped out with a huge stack of comics in his hands. Startled, Bluedragon flung a ball of blue flames at him. Some of the comics caught on fire.

"Hey!" Flamingwyvern exclaimed as he dropped the stack of graphic novels.

"Sorry. But have you ever heard of a door?" Bluedragon apologized.

"Yea, I know and heard about doors, but I honestly am just to lazy to try and open the door with a huge stack of books in my arms and walk up the stairs with them," Flamingwyvern stated.

Bluedragon rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the pile of burning books. The blue flames instantly went out.

"Fine. But what are these comics about?" Bluedragon asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Transformers: Prime," Flamingwyvern replied.

"Where did you get those?" Bluedragon inquired.

"Oh, I found them in the attic in my house. You know what would've been cool?" Flamingwyvern asked.

"What?" Bluedragon replied.

"If Sonic the Hedgehog and his buddies met the transformers from Transformers: Prime," Flamingwyvern stated.

Bluedragon suddenly got an idea.

"You know what's even cooler, Wyvern?" Bluedragon asked.

"What, Dragon?" Flamingwyvern asked.

"We can make it happen," Bluedragon replied.

A moment later…

The duo stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Flamingwyvern stood nearby and watched as Bluedragon set about getting ready to do a summoning spell. Bluedragon stood in the middle of the clearing and held her hands out in opposite sides of her and started to whisper a chant. At first nothing happened. But suddenly two different portals appeared on opposite sides of the clearing. One was blue with red accents. The other was grey with blue and silver accents.

"Ahhhh!" a group of mobians fell out of the blue and red portal.

"What in the name of the Allsparks!" a group of transformers crashed out of the grey, blue, and silver portal.

Bluedragon whispered the last of the spell and closed the portals.

"My paintjob is ruined!" Knockout screamed.

"Ow! Sonic, what happened?" Tails asked.

Everybody was confused and talking at the same time.

"Excuse me," Flamingwyvern said politely.

No one heard him.

"EVERYBODY! SHUT UP! AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID PAINTJOB KNOCKOUT!" Bluedragon yelled.

Everyone fell silent. The transformers and the mobians all stared at the duo.

"Look here girl, ain't you gonna explain what is happening here. Cause I ain't got a minute to waste. Robotnik is attacking our home," Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to worry, I froze your dimension in time so nothing will happen while you guys are here," Bluedragon reassured.

"What? But that's impossible! In order to freeze a dimension…"

"We don't need your input, Tails. I know it may be impossible for you and your buddies, but it is possible for me and my friend here," Bluedragon replied calmly.

"Release us back into our world, human!" Megatron demanded.

Bluedragon calmly looked at the decepticon leader. Megatron raised his arm cannon. Bluedragon raised her hand and Megatron went flying. Then she looked at both mobians and transformers.

"Any other problems?" Bluedragon asked.

Everybody stared in disbelief at Bluedragon. Flamingwyvern snapped his fingers and Megatron appeared next to Optimus but he was covered in fresh water lifeforms. Everybody just stared in silence at the duo. Flamingwyvern looked at each of the individuals and whispered something to Bluedragon, she nodded and pointed her hand at the transformers and they shrunk down to human size. All of them were shocked except for Soundwave, but then again, he never showed any feelings.

"Ok… so um before all of you guys start asking questions… my friend and I would like to introduce ourselves," Flamingwyvern stated.

"Fine, but hurry up will ya? You two are so slow," Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Bluedragon disappeared and reappeared next to Sonic. Sonic was startled, along with his friends.

"Sonic, I seriously don't want to deal with this right now," Bluedragon warned.

"Why-"

Amy glared at Sonic along with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Espio just shrugged. Vector just had a confused look.

"Fine," Sonic grumbled.

"Anyways, my name is Bluedragon," Bluedragon said.

"The name's Flamingwyvern," Flamingwvyern introduced.

"What kind of names are they? Hmm? Even my name is better," Knockout taunted.

Bluedragon rolled her eyes and pulled out a chainsaw.

"I can ruin your paintjob right now, you know right?" Bluedragon retorted.

The decepticon squealed and hid behind Breakdown. Smokescreen snickered, so did Arcee and Bumblebee. Soundwave just face palmed at the mech.

"Can you tell us why have you summoned us here, Bluedragon and Flamingwyvern?" Optimus asked.

All the transformers and mobians agreed.

"Ok, So, here's what is going to happen, Wyvern and I are going to pair you guys up, mobian and transformer. Then you and your partner will have to work together and overcome a variety of challenges we throw in your way," Bluedragon explained.

"The pair with the most wins will get a prize," Flamingwyvern added.

"Now that everyone knows what is going on I will be pairing you guys off," Bluedragon said.

"Sonic and Optimus Prime."

"Hello Sonic, it is nice to meet you," Optimus greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Sonic replied.

"Shadow and Megatron,"

The two just stared at each other.

"Tails and Bumblebee."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Tails said.

Bumblebee replied in a series of beeps.

"Cool! That's really nice!" Tails replied.

"Espio and Soundwave."

"Hey there," Espio said.

Soundwave returned the greeting with a nod.

"Amy and Arcee."

"Hi there! My name is Amy Rose but you can just call me Amy!" Amy greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arcee," Arcee replied.

"Knuckles and Knockout."

Knuckles looked at Knockout then at Bluedragon.

"Hey Bluedragon, can I switch partners with Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"No," Bluedragon replied.

"Silver and Smokescreen."

"Hi," Smokescreen said.

"Hi," Silver replied.

Then after a moment of silence, they two started laughing.

"Vector and Breakdown."

The two looked at each other then they just shrugged.

"Now that you guys know who is your partner, you guys will be staying at the cabins, Dragon and I will be back in 2 days, so take the time and get to know your partner better. Cause you guys will be working together to complete challenges and possibly win, so it would be better if you know each other better, that way you guys can use each other's strength and cover each other's weaknesses," Flamingwyvern instructed.

Then Bluedragon waved her hand and a row of cabins appeared in the clearing.

Then the duo left the forest and left the transformers and the mobians to sort it out.

 _ **So, there is the start of a challenging crossover… This will be a pain to write since I am already having a ton of writer's blocks on non-crossover stories… and I will be extremely busy… Oh well… here goes nothing. I hope you guys will enjoy this series. :)**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few minutes before the mobians and transformers figured out what to do with the cabins. After sorting out who will go in which cabin and with who, they decided to take Flamingwyvern's advice and take the day to know their partners better. The group quickly dispersed into their pairs and walked off to different part of the woods.

Sonic and Optimus were just hiking along the cliffs in silence. Neither of them was sure what to say first. Feeling a bit frustrated at how slow things were moving along, Sonic decided he would speak first.

"So… what can you do? I can go at the speed of sound, wanna race?" Sonic asked.

Being not very competitive at the moment, Optimus declined. But he did answer Sonic's question.

"I can transform into a semi-truck," Optimus replied.

"Okay… can you do anything else? A semi-truck sounds wa-aa-ay to slow. You gotta have something cool up your sleeves. After all, how are we gonna go against that silver dude with the arm cannon?" Sonic pointed out.

"Speed isn't everything. I may not make up for the speed, but I do have this ability," Optimus stated.

Optimus transformed a hand into a blaster and his other hand into a blade. Sonic was amazed.

"Woah. Gotta have Tails take a look at that," Sonic said.

Then he looked at Optimus.

"Stay right here, I'll be back in a jiffy," Sonic said.

Then he disappeared in a streak of blue as he raced off to find Tails. Leaving Optimus amazed at his partner's speed.

"By the Allspark…" Optimus murmured…

* * *

Shadow and Megatron were just staring at each other with their arms crossed. Neither of them spoke. The tension was so thick a knife could've cut it. Until an all to familiar blue blur came and stopped in front of Shadow.

"What do you want faker?" Shadow asked.

"Have you seen Tails, Shadow? I wanted him to take a look at something," Sonic replied.

"No, now go look for him somewhere else. I haven't got time for this," Shadow stated.

"Kay, thanks, see ya around," Sonic said.

Then he took off once again. Leaving the two to their 'bonding' time…

* * *

Amy and Arcee were sitting by the lake near the cabins. The crystalline water was clear and tranquil. The two admired the view. Birds were chirping, and the insects were buzzing.

"What was your home like? My home was a beautiful place. But Robotnik is trying to roboticize it. I hope what Bluedragon says is true. After all it would be horrible to see our world changed," Amy said.

"I think what Bluedragon says is true. After all, she seems trustworthy. As for my home planet…" Arcee trailed off.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asked.

"No, it's just that… my home planet is a barren world now. It cannot hold life like how it used to, and its surface is ravaged by scars of war," Arcee replied.

"That sounds horrible. It must be hard to leave home knowing you can't go back," Amy stated.

"Yes, it was hard, but we can revive it. If we are able to get everything we need working, we can bring back our home planet. But the chances are a bit slim," Arcee reassured.

"Then I hope with all my heart that you guys are able to revive it. After all, it is your home. Everybody deserves a place to call home," Amy wished.

Arcee smiled. Then to two went back to silently staring at the tranquil seen before them. Sonic suddenly appeared next to Amy, giving her a fright. She fell into the lake. Amy swam up and glared at Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to scare ya," Sonic apologized.

Amy frowned and swam over to the shore. Arcee and Sonic pulled her up.

"Aww… now my dress is ruined," Amy whined.

"Geez, I said I'm sorry Amy. Anyways, have you seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No," Amy replied.

"Thanks, gotta go," Sonic said.

He disappeared for a second and came back. Sonic picked up Amy and swiftly dropped her off in front of her cabin. Then he left to continue on his search for Tails. Arcee caught up to Amy.

"Wow, that speed is… a bit unbelievable," Arcee stated…

* * *

Smokescreen and Silver were playing pranks on Espio and Soundwave, well… To be honest it was trying to prank them. But every time they set up a trap and spring it, Espio and Soundwave always manage to avoid the attacks. It made Smokescreen and Silver frustrated. But they were determined to get the violet duo to become the neon pink duo. Prank after prank, fail after fail, they were still at it. After a while of fruitless attempts, they decided to take a rest.

"Aww c'mon, we couldn't even get a single drop of paint on Soundwave," Smokescreen grumbled.

"Nor did we get a drop of dye on Espio," Silver complained.

"What are you two pranksters up to?" Sonic asked.

"Not much of a prankster if our traps keep failing," Silver replied.

"Welp, not my problem. But put away those down in the dump faces, its making me feel tired," Sonic said.

"Where's Optimus? Weren't he with you," Smokescreen asked.

"Yea, but I'm looking for Tails. I wanna show him something, seen him?" Sonic asked.

"No, sorry Sonic," Silver replied.

"It's alright, see you around," Sonic said.

Then Sonic left the two to their mission. As Smokescreen and Silver stood up, a hail of water balloons fell on them. Once the barrage ended, they looked at each other to find themselves NEON PINK. The two stared at each other in disbelief.

"Did we just get…" the duo trailed off in unison…

* * *

Espio and Soundwave watched their devastating trap come to life. That was revenge for trying to make them neon pink. Espio smirked while Soundwave displayed a smiley face on his visor. That was totally worth it.

"Nailed it," Espio said.

Soundwave nodded silently. Revenge was best served unexpected. No one should mess with the silent T.I.C. and the chameleon ninja. Sonic appeared next to Espio.

"Hey Espio, have you seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No, sorry Sonic," Espio replied.

"Kay, thanks then," Sonic said.

Then Sonic raced off. Leaving the duo behind…

* * *

Knockout, Breakdown, Knuckles, and Vector were all in the same clearing. But they weren't getting to know each other. Knockout was hiding behind Breakdown, while Vector is trying to calm Knuckles down.

"Lemme at him, that self-absorbed coward!" Knuckles yelled.

"Calm down Knuckles, we don't need you to pulverize him. If you do, you'll have no partner for the up coming challenges," Vector reasoned.

"Fine," Knuckles growled.

He crossed his arms and glared Knockout. Knockout glared back from behind Breakdown. Breakdown looked at Vector while Vector looked back at him. This was definitely not going to end well, unless the two can come to some sort of compromise. As they all looked each other, Sonic popped out of the trees nearby.

"Hey Knuckles and Vector, have anyone of you seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No," Knuckles replied with a huff.

"Naw, check somewhere else dude, he might be nearby," Vector replied.

"Kay, thanks," Sonic said.

* * *

Then he left. The two pairs were still in that awkward position, trying to sort things out…

Tails and Bumblebee were sitting under one of the biggest trees in the forest. They sat in the cool shade and were chatting about many things. Ranging from things they know to things they wonder, etc. That's when Tails decided to ask a question that has been bothering him.

"Hey Bumblebee, not to be mean or anything but, why is your voice so different from the others. I mean they all have speaking voices while you talk in series of beeps and clicks. Not that I don't like it… It's just ah… been bothering me… not in that sense but you know…" Tails struggled to not sound mean or rude.

" _It's alright. You see this was not my original voice box. The original one was damaged so much, that it couldn't be fixed. So, this was the only replacement I can get at the time, hence the clicks and beeps,_ " Bumblebee replied.

"Oh… That must've been horrible, to lose your voice." Tails stated.

" _It's alright, I've gotten used to it. Though it does make life interesting,_ " Bumblebee reassured.

"Would you want your voice back if I could fix it?" Tails asked.

Bumblebee looked at Tails.

" _Really? Can you really fix my voice?_ " Bumblebee asked.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee that it would be fixed. Is that okay?" Tails asked.

Bumblebee hugged Tails.

" _It's alright. But if you can give it a go, it would be great!_ " Bumblebee exclaimed.

Tails smiled. Then the two went back to calmly chatting under the cool shade until Sonic came by.

"Hey Tails, I want you to come see something my partner can do!" Sonic rapidly said.

"Slow down Sonic, what do you show me?" Tails asked.

"No time to explain. It already took a loo-ong time to find you and my partner's waiting," Sonic replied.

"Fine, I'll be back in a moment Bumblebee," Tails said.

Bumblebee gave Tails a thumb up. Then Sonic grabbed Tails's arm and raced off towards Optimus…

* * *

Optimus was waiting for Sonic to comeback with Tails. Just as he thought about the blue hedgehog, Sonic appeared with Tails in tow.

"Optimus, mind if you show Tails what you showed me earlier?" Sonic asked.

Optimus once again transformed his two hands into the different weapons, a blaster and a blade. Tails's eyes went as wide as the satellite dishes that Robotnik used. Optimus then transformed his arms back into hands. Tails examined his hands.

"No way… how do you even do that?" Tails exclaimed in wonder.

"It is really nothing. We can all do that ever since the war," Optimus replied.

"Wait… does that mean I ran all they way to get Tails was just for nothing when I could've asked your friend Bumblebee about this?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

Tails couldn't help but laugh. Sonic groaned.

"Lemme go get Bumblebee," Sonic said.

Then he raced off, leaving Tails to try and unfold the mystery of the transforming hands…

 _ **So that is it for now. Next chapter is where the challenges truly start. I hope you like how the characters are so far. So cya in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


End file.
